Spirits
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: The group lands in a new world and is staying with the rich town mayor. The kids go to explore the house they are in when the power goes out. Kuro-tan and Fai decide to look for them together. --Lime-y smut, KuroFai--


A/N I know that Halloween was soooo long ago, but I thought this was funny… It was inspired by the song 'Halloween' by Aqua… I have a weird taste in music, I know n.n

I don't own Tsubasa, it belongs to CLAMP… I have no claim on the wonderful characters… T.T

Let's go!

XXXXX

It was dark where they were staying.

They landed in a strange world that was plagued by thunderstorms, and it seemed like a never ending night here. The town leader allowed them to stay in his mansion that was surrounded by a forest; the men stayed in one wing while Sakura and Mokona stayed in another. It was early evening when the children decided to take a walk and get used to the home that they were staying in. Soon after they left Kurogane and Fai's room the power went out.

"Hyuu! It's dark, Kuro-puu!" Fai said to the ninja sitting across from him. Even in a home like this they had to share a room, it aggravated the shinobi. "I can see that, damn mage." He said, grabbing his sword. "I wonder where Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun and Mokona wandered to. Kuro-tan we should find them!" Fai said with a huge smile on his face. Even in the dark Kurogane knew it was there. "Why? The kid can sense where things are. They'll be fine."

"It's our job as the mommy and daddy to make sure the children return to their rooms safely!" Fai said as he pushed Kurogane out the door.

OoOoOoOo

"Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun! Come out come out where ever you are!" Fai called.

"Will you shut up already?!" The ninja yelled at the mage. He had been yelling out stupid crap for a while and it was getting on the Black-haired man's last nerve. "Kuro-wanwan, how do you expect to find the kids if they don't know where we are?" The magician said as he looked out a window to his left. "It's raining again," He observed.

"It shouldn't surprise you; that guy said it barely stops."

As Kurogane finished his sentence a flash of lightning lit up the house, followed by a loud rumble of thunder that shook the windows. "I'm sure glad we found shelter in a world like this!" The blonde exclaimed as he continued walking down the hall.

Kurogane's head snapped up as he heard footsteps that were too heavy to be his or the mage's. The kids, as loud as they could be, could never have made such loud steps either. Fai seemed oblivious and continued calling out to the kids. There was a growling sound coming from the hallway Fai was about to turn into, so Kurogane's shinobi instincts kicked in.

He reached a hand out and covered Fai's mouth before pulling the smaller man back against him. He backed into a wall and kept his hand over the now-silent-man's lips. "Hmm?" Fai hummed against his calloused hands. The footsteps grew louder and Kurogane reached his free hand down to grab his sword, which he now realized was left behind in their room.

Fai grew still and silent as the thunderous steps stopped. Kurogane peeked around the corner silently and saw nothing. "What?" He asked under his breath. Something wet ran across the palm of his hand. "Ugh!" He ripped his hand away from the mage's face. "You licked me!" He yelled at the smiling blonde. "I had to get you off of me somehow; it was getting hard to breathe," He laughed at the taller man, "But, anyway, what was that?" He asked, pointing down the hallway. Kurogane shrugged, "There's nothing there."

"We should find the kids soon," The magician said, his voice was laced slightly with concern.

OoOoOoOo

The two men were on the second floor of the house looking through the rooms. The man had several bedrooms and libraries, as well as studies and offices. "What's with this guy?" Kurogane asked as he opened the door to the 4th unoccupied bedroom. "He lives here alone; why does he need this much space?" Fai blinked twice before smiling. His hand shot up into the air, "Oh, oh! Pick me, Kuro-puu!" Fai could see a vein getting ready to pop out of the larger man's forehead so he decided to spare him from his rage.

"He's afraid…"

"Afraid of _what_?" Kurogane asked.

"…Of ghosts."

"…"

"…"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Ghosts aren't real!" He said, closing the door to the bedroom and walking down the hall. A series of lightning and thunder flowed through the house again and Fai grabbed onto Kurogane's arm. "Listen to me, Kuro-wanwan! I've heard stories of people who are haunted by angry spirits that build a lot of rooms in their houses to confuse the ghosts!" Kurogane attempted to pull his arm away from the magician, but Fai only followed his movements and they wound up closer. "…Whatever," He said as he gave up with trying to get Fai off of him.

Suddenly, a loud thud resonated from the room across from them. "What was _that_?" Fai asked, pulling his arm closer. Kurogane twitched, "Something probably fell down. The thunder here shakes everything." As if on cue a round of thunder shook the house again.

"Hyuu! That was strange, how did Kuro-pon do that?"

"I didn't do any--" A strange evil laughing drifted around them, cutting Kurogane off mid-sentence. The laughing stopped after a minute. Kurogane felt his eyes widen as he searched in the dark around them. He didn't sense anything there with them, and it would be hard for him not to, he was a ninja dammit, and a good one too. "Kuro-rin! See what I mean? Ghosts!" Fai smiled widely.

It was quiet for a while as they walked down a set of stairs that lead to the bottom floor of the house. Fai stopped in the middle of the staircase and looked out a window next to him. Kurogane stopped and looked at him with a curious expression, "What are yo--"

"You don't think they went outside, do you, Kurogane?"

The named man felt shock cross his face as he stared at the man in front of him. He rarely heard his full name fall from those lips, and the real emotion sketched on Fai's pale face was a rare sight. Kurogane liked seeing the real Fai, instead of the mask that was always on his face. The lightening flashed again and illuminated their faces. The blue lighting made Fai look--and Kurogane would never say this aloud--extremely beautiful. His legs moved on their own as they guided him up the few steps that separated them. Fai looked up at him. "Kuro-tan?"

His hand reached out and cupped the man's cheek. The blue irises widened as they stared at each other. There was a lovely dusting of red across both faces, but it was more prominent on the pale face before Kurogane. Fai's eyes closed and his hands rested on Kurogane's chest. He subconsciously leaned his face into the large, rough hand. The taller man's other hand rested on the magician's waist and pulled him closer. Fai's eyes opened halfway and he muttered a soft, "Kurogane," Before said man sealed their lips together in a soft kiss.

The thunder and lightning raged outside, but the two inside paid no attention as Kurogane deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue over Fai's lips, and the mage gladly allowed him entry. Fai's slender hands gripped the shirt on Kurogane's chest as their tongues brushed together passionately. Fai's eyes were closed, but Kurogane kept his red orbs glues on his face. He loved the blush that he could see and the long blonde lashes that tickled his cheek when he tilted his head slightly. The magician moaned slightly as the hand the ninja had on his face ran down his arm to the small of his back. In turn, the blonde ran his hands up the other's chest and wrapped tightly around his neck. They were pressed tightly together by this point, and both needed air.

They parted slightly; their faces were only millimeters away from each other as their breathing regulated. "Kuro… Kurogane…" Fai whispered breathily. Kurogane's hands reached up and held both sides of the blue-eyed man's face, pulling him into another loving kiss. The mage's hand unraveled from Kurogane's neck and slid to cover the other's pair of hands on his cheeks.

OoOoOoOo

"Ooh, you did very well, Mokona," Yuuko's voice came from a projected image. Mokona sat alone in an area under the staircase Fai and Kurogane were currently kissing on. The white creature was surrounded by prank equipment, care of Yuuko, which were all used earlier in the night. Sakura and Syaoran had run from the room with crimson faces only moments after the kiss between Kurogane and Fai began. The white creature smiled and bounced up and down, "Yay! Mokona did a good job!" Yuuko smiled and said, "Yes, a wonderful job. And as payment for doing me this favor, I had Watanuki-kun make you all some snacks!"

"Yay Yuuko!" Mokona cheered

XXXXX

A/N There you have it, a strange Halloween-ish yaoi fic born in mid-February. I wanted to make a fluffy KuroFai since I only ever see lust-filled ones so I wanted a cute, sweet kiss between these two! I hope you all will appreciate it! Review, please. It makes me want to write you more yaoi fluff!


End file.
